One Hundred
by synfulxvengeance
Summary: One hundred prompts, one Seth Rollins and one Dean Ambrose. Rating may change, as may characters.
1. Prompt 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, and thank you in advance for giving this a try! I'm going to be real here and say that I'm not the best writer...I've actually never even published a story. So, I decided to get some practice in with doing a 100 Prompts Challenge. As of right now, this is strictly Ambrollins, but it may change as I go. None of these follow each other, unless I make a note of it. I'm still establishing character personalities...it's really hard for me to keep people in character. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

He was nervous…and that was putting it lightly. Pacing back and forth in their hotel room, Dean's hand found its way back into his messy hair, pulling on the strands. This was going to be it. This was going to be the night that he introduced Seth to his – rather obscene – fantasies. He just hoped that Seth was ready for this.

To say Dean liked to dominate would be an understatement. He dominated The Shield, being labeled as their eccentric leader. He dominated the US Championship, other superstars fearing to even challenge his position. Now, he was (hopefully) going to dominate in his private life. Seth's decision wouldn't deter his desires, but it would be difficult to quell. He decided that he would try to change himself if Seth so wanted, but fuck was it going to be hard. As much as he didn't want to, he would try. He just hoped that Seth would be okay with him.

It never got any easier to try and introduce his desires to his lovers. Hell, how would anyone bring that up nonchalantly? _Hi, I'm Dean Ambrose, and I'm into some kinky shit_? Not exactly a conversation starter.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the room door open and close, Seth walking in and placing his bag on the floor, toeing off his worn-in sneakers. He watched as Dean walked back and forth, absentmindedly rubbing at his bare shoulder. _What the hell got him so worked up_?

"Dean," Seth tried, but to no avail. He tried again, adding volume to his voice. The other man jumped from his thoughts, startled by the intrusion.

"Shit, man, you scared the hell out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

Seth chuckled lightly, knowing how Dean could get when he was thinking. The world around him fell away, and all that was left were his thoughts. Which could explain the rather disturbing look he could get in his eyes. This look, however, was not present this time, which was concerning in itself.

"Not long; just walked in. You didn't hear me say your name, like, five times?" Sure, it was only twice, but Seth liked to have a little fun at Dean's expense. The slight widening of his eyes and a short apology tugged a smile from Seth's lips, replying with a simple "'s ok". He knew how Dean got; he could never actually be mad at the man for being himself.

Flopping face-first onto the almost-too-soft hotel bed, Seth let out a muted groan, the tension in his body melting away into the duvet. He vaguely thought about changing into something more comfortable than the skinny jeans and obscure band t-shirt he currently adorned, but that quickly went out the window with every second he lay.

He glanced over to Dean, watching as he made his way over to the tall window opposite of their bed. He stared out into the brightly lit city, the artificial lights obscuring the view of the stars. Dean knew he was stalling, but fuck this was just too hard. He ran a serious risk of driving away the one person that he cared about more than anything.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. This was it. Do or die.

"Seth," he started, earning a _hmm?_ in response. "Don't run, okay?"

Seth sat up from his place on the bed, the fabric puffing back up to its original state. Staring intently at the back of Dean, he watched his slender fingers make their way back into his hair, mussing up the already messy threads. He could visibly see the tension in his shoulders, the muscles underneath stretching the skin as they flexed with stress.

"What are you talking about? I'm not—," he began, halting his speech as Dean quickly turned around, staring directly into his confused eyes. Fearful blue met bewildered brown, the two colors creating a cloud of grey settling over the room.

"I wanna tell you something," Dean spoke, holding up his hand as Seth attempted to interject.

"Let me finish. I gotta get it out now, or I never will. I'm sure you could guess from our matches, but I kind of…thrive on pain. I like being in control. And not just in that sense, but in a sexual sense, as well…Seth, how much do you know about D/s relationships?"

"D/s? You mean, like…" he faded, earning a nod from his partner.

"To be honest, not much. I know what it means, but…why, that your thing?" Earning another nod, he softly smiled at Dean, watching as he turned back around to the window. Seriously, after all this time together, and he thought he would run? Seth thought he knew better; he knew what he was getting into the moment he accepted Dean into his life. The second he admitted his attraction to the other man, he knew it wouldn't ever be a 'normal' thing. Normalcy was boring, anyway.

Sure, he was a little fearful of the implications being presented, but it was a pleasant fear. He trusted Dean more than anyone, and would give him his everything in a heartbeat. That trust is what fueled him, what kept his head and heart in check. He loved this man more than anything.

Rising from the bed, he made his way behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist, feeling the tension in his back increasing. Resting his head against those taut shoulders, he nuzzled into the heated skin, feeling some of the tension fade away.

"That's it? That's what had you so worked up?"

Dean shifted in his arms, turning to face the slightly shorter man. The apprehension that resided in his eyes was now replaced with pure confusion…why wasn't Seth freaking out?

"Dean, I knew from the second I met you you were off. I knew that full well getting into this thing that we have. I'm not going to stop loving you just because of what you're into, and if you think that then you're a fucking moron. I can't say I get it very much, but I'm willing to try. Who knows, maybe I'll like it. To be honest, being controlled sounds a little fun. It's different."

To say Dean melted would be an understatement. Every tense fiber in his body snapped, being replaced with a calm he hadn't known in a few days. He couldn't have asked for a better response. He knew there was a reason why he loved Seth so much.

Capturing Seth's mouth in a heated kiss, Dean allowed the rest of the tension to be sucked from him, the cloud of grey dissipating into something brighter, calmer. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face into the two-toned locks, replacing the dark burning in his lungs with the scent of his lover, returning the younger's embrace.

"Thank you," he mumbled into wavy black, barely audible. Seth heard him.

"You're welcome…Sir."


	2. Prompt 2 - Love

"I love you."

Those three words sent…something down Dean's spine. It was an uncomfortable mix of lust, fear, and something else that he couldn't pinpoint.

Seth smiled across the table at his lover, seeing the emotions flicker quickly across Dean's expressive eyes. As much as he tried to hide them, Seth knew him long enough to be able to read him like a book. He was rather simple to understand once someone figured him out, and – for the most part – Seth had. There were always little surprises that Dean would reveal, which kept Seth on his toes. This was not one of those moments.

The small kitchen of their shared apartment seemed suffocating to Dean. Three simple words and the hairs on his neck stood on end. No one had ever said those words to him, let alone meant them. He could tell Seth was serious, and that made him nervous.

What the hell was love, anyway? Simply put, he didn't get it. He never got love from his parents, never got love from anyone. But Seth…Seth was different. He actually made Dean feel like he was worth something, that he was important. Dean didn't need the frivolity of those other loves as long as Seth was there.

Noting the prolonged silence, Seth released an airy chuckle, still smiling over at his partner. He knew it would be hard for Dean, but he still wanted to say it. It was never easy for Dean to express emotion…well, minus anger. That one he was good at.

Seth knew fully of Dean's background, and figured the emotion of love wouldn't come easily. To say he wasn't bothered by it would be a complete lie, but he was always a patient man. He would wait until the moment he was on his death bed for Dean, there was no denying that.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I just wanted you to know," he commented simply, reaching over to place his hand over Dean's, stilling the other's tapping fingers.

He really did love him. He loved everything about him. His awkward mannerisms, his brash personality, everything. He would wait as long as it took.

Removing his hand from his partner's, he began to rise from his chair, the object creaking in the silence.

"Seth."

He stilled at the entrance to the living room, humming his response. His skin crawled with anticipation, his heartbeat accelerating slightly within his chest. Was he actually going to say it?

Another creak filled the silent room. A couple of shuffles, and Seth was quickly turned around and pinned to the wall, arms held firmly at his sides. Dean pressed himself flush against the other man's body, their foreheads touching. Bright blue met deep brown, an internal war conducting within Dean's eyes.

Closing the distance between the two, Dean captured Seth's lips in a soft embrace, sealing what that last feeling was that travelled through his body. He knew it now, in this moment.

"I love you, too," he mumbled against Seth's lips, returning to his previous task. A few moments passed, the two just enjoying the rare intimate moment. A warmth that threatened to burn him to the core settled in Seth's chest. This was paradise, he was sure of it.

Seth was the one to break the contact, noticing a calm that overcame Dean's features. That battle was over, for now.

"See, was that so hard?" Seth questioned, grinning. He was rewarded with a playful slap on his arm.

"Shut up, you ass."


	3. Prompt 3 - Light

**Thank you all for the support on this little endeavor. I didn't even think I would get one view on this, let alone follows and faves. I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my little black heart :)**

* * *

Whoever said that polar opposites attract could not be more correct when it came to Dean and Seth. Seth was the definition of a morning person. Every morning he awoke at dawn, getting his body ready for the day with a quick workout. The sun would rise, illuminating the once starry sky with its warmth. That's what Seth loved the most; he loved waking up with the sun.

Dean, on the other hand, was not a fan. If he could spend his morning sleeping, he did. Sleep was a luxury in their industry, and damn it if he didn't take full advantage of said luxury. The sun was not his friend – if his pale skin was any indication. He coined himself as more of a night owl, enjoying more the company of the moon than that oversized burning star.

This morning was no different for the two.

After a quick shower to wash away the morning grime, Seth returned to their shared bedroom, loose sweatpants clinging low on his hips. Attempting to towel dry his two-toned hair, he looked over to the lump of a body tangled in the sheets. A mischievous grin crossed his bearded face, the gears quickly turning in his wide-awake brain. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Removing the damp towel from his hair, he lazily twisted it a few times on itself. He figured it was fluffy and dry enough to be funny for his idea, but not hurt. Thank God for overly fluffy hotel towels. This was just going to be too good.

Quietly stalking over to the bed, he stared at the sleeping face of his partner. He looked so peaceful; soft snores passing his slightly parted lips, loose auburn curls framing his face…Seth almost felt guilty for a second on what he planned to do. Almost, and only a second.

Winding back, he brought the towel down to Dean's face with a good smack, instantly dropping his weapon and skipping away from the now irate and loudly cursing Ambrose. Seth made his way to the long shades covering the bedside windows, blocking the sun from their room. This would simply not do. Grabbing onto the thin fabric, he yanked the shades back, his 'best friend' flooding the room with its glow. Not only was Dean royally pissed and making it very well known, he was now blind.

The bright light burned at his eyes, his flailing mixed with the rapid dilation of his pupils causing him to tangle himself in the sheets even more, promptly becoming a heap of white on the floor. Seth's face burned with laughter, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. This was even better than he expected.

Managing to untangle himself enough to sit up, the fuming Dean Ambrose glared daggers at his partner. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Seth! What the fuck is your problem?!" he yelled, becoming even angrier at the fact that Seth still hadn't stopped laughing.

Attempting to compose his laughter, Seth wiped at his eyes, smiling sweetly over to the man still seated on the floor.

"Good morning, sunshine~" he chimed, cautiously approaching the still steaming Dean. Stretching out a hand, he assisted the other man from the floor, the white sheets still trying to consume his legs.

Stepping around the mountain of fabric, Dean proceeded to roughly grab the smaller man at both arms, shoving him none too gently back onto the mattress. Before Seth could realize what happened, Dean was back on him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms to his sides. A wicked grin spread across the newly awoken man, causing Seth to swallow thickly. Though, it could've also been that Dean was practically naked on top of him, sporting only a thin pair of boxers.

"You really thought that would be a good idea? Tsk, tsk, Sethie; you should know better than that. Y'know, I was having a really nice dream…guess you'll just have to help me finish it in reality," he smirked, that familiar feeling of lust flooding Seth's body at those simple, albeit suggestive, words.

"Buuut," Dean started, looking over to the window that was still allowing an obnoxious amount of light through its panes. "We're doing it my way."

Seth knew exactly what that meant, a shudder passing through to his core. Goodbye, light…

* * *

**Next chapter will follow up this one. Oh, and be prepared. That's all I'm saying.**


End file.
